naruto of the nine
by Chooch77
Summary: naruto gets nine girls sealed into him that give him training in their arts. godlike naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey people what's up this is a new story I am doing!

It's a crossover between skyrim and naruto.

This is the challenge for it:

Takes place in Naruto universe

Harem of Skyrim girls (dibella, Mara, Azura, Nocturnal, Camille (merchant girl with golden claw), Aera the huntress, Vex, Astrid, and Brynna of winterhold

Can change harem but those girls must be in it!

After a mob attack, Naruto awakes in a sewer (yes I know how typical that is but let me finish) and goes up to a cage that has nine girls in it… (you'll see why I chose these girls)

Chapter 1: the boy with nine girls

A boy with sun-kissed blonde hair wearing a green shirt with what looked like a weird symbol on the back of it was running, but this was not because of his pranks this time…

As you may have guessed it, Naruto was running for his life yet again, and this time losing since there were chuunin in it. Naruto sprinted through an alley hoping to lose them that way, but he didn't expect an Inuzuka (Kiba's dad) in the mob to smell him. He also didn't expect to get stuck at a wall and end up trapped by the mob.

The mob was saying stuff like "nowhere to run now, demon", "kill the demon", or even "you killed my sister get your payback" as they advanced on him. Naruto was backed up into a wall trying to find a way to escape but could not think much longer as he was bitten by a dog.

The dog seemed to be the cue for the rest of the mob as they started beating him up with anything they could find (sticks, maces, swords, etc). It wasn't long until Naruto blacked out from the pain.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a damp dark hall, which looked like it was falling apart, knee deep in water. He decided to walk forward and try to find a way out as he thought one of the mob members had thrown him into one, yet again. He continued walking for five minutes until he came to a cage that had nine girls in it.

The first girl really caught his attention as she was wearing what looked like a cloak around her. She had a staff strapped to her back and was wearing sandals. But those did not stick out to him. What stuck out to him was her face. Her skin was almost jet black and her eyes were red. Her hair, from what he could see that wasn't hidden, was purple.

The second wore what looked to be form fitting black armor and knee high black boots. She had a sword strapped to her back and two daggers by her side. She had short blonde hair, green eyes, and pale white skin.

The third wore pretty much the same thing only the armor also had a deep blood red as a secondary color with it. She had the same hair style only with a darker blonde, tanner skin color, and red eyes.

The fourth wore a black strapped dress that went all the way to her feet and had a satchel with her. She had brown hair trapped in a ponytail, white skin color, and blue eyes.

The fifth had a brown leather vest with loose leather pants and a bow and quiver on her back with daggers at her sides. The girl also had a light skin color, but looked very tan. She had red markings on her face that accented her practically glowing red eyes and medium length wild brown hair.

The sixth wore a traditional roman white toga and sandals. She had the same skin color as the first one, green eyes, and silver hair.

The seventh wore a cloak with a slit going up it so he could see a very well crafted dagger. She also had the dark black skin color, purple eyes, and purple hair.

The eighth had a black roman toga wrapped around her body that was very form fitting so he could see all her curves.

The ninth had a white dress that accented her figure perfectly. She had no weapons on her. She had beautiful long flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and a perfectly tan white skin color.

Naruto, not wanting to be seen, hid behind one of the pillars close enough so he could hear them.

"How long do we have to wait in here?" The first one asked.

"We shouldn't have to wait much longer, Brynna." The fourth one said.

"Yeah, but the longer we wait the worse our container gets treated by those pathetic fools, Camille." The fifth one said.

"We must have patience, young Aera the huntress." The sixth one said.

"Easy for you to say, Azura. You have thousands of years." The second said. "Even Nocturnal," she gestured toward the seventh one,"is looking like she may kill someone."

It was true, now that he looked closer. She had her hand around her dagger at all times.

"You humans must learn patience, Vex." The eighth said only to be bonked on the head by the ninth one who promptly started giggling.

"Mara behave yourself or the great and beautiful Dibella will hit you again." Dibella said.

The third looked deep in thought and so vex asked "what's bothering you, Astrid?"

"Nothing, just thinking of the past," Astrid replied, "remembering how we got here."

Flashback

Astrid, Camille, Aera, Vex, and Brynna were all waiting in a white room when Vex asked "where the hell are we?"

"How would we know," Astrid shot back when they heard a voice say "interesting". The girls turned around and saw Mara, Dibella, Azura, and Nocturnal all looking at them with Dibella giggling.

"What do you remember last," Azura asked.

"Just getting roasted by that horrible dragon named Alduin," Camille said.

"Same here," Vex said.

"Me as well," Mara said.

"I, too remember that dragon breaking my followers deal and killing me," Nocturnal said.

"I am the same," Azura said.

Dibella just giggled and said "yup".

"The dragon killed me and Aera" Astrid said with Aera nodding her head in agreement with the story.

Brynna replied "the dragon took me by surprise and killed me from behind".

"So then if we all died by the Bastard's hands where are we?" Aera asked.

"**I can answer that,**" an astral spectre like being looked at them and said "**you are in my realm, the realm of the Shinigami.**"

"Why are we here" Astrid asked him.

"**I am going to send you to a new world and put you inside a young kid's body in the place of what is already there or you can move on to the next life and lose all your friends, family, prowess, and achievements**" the Shinigami said.

"Why would you do that" Azura asked suspicious of the god's motives.

"**The boys life is hell, that's why**" Shinigami said to them.

"What do you mean," Astrid replied curiously as to what could make a god of death say that someone's life is hell since they were practically in hell right there and right then.

"**I'll show you**" he said as he took out a television monitor and clicked it on with a remote control. He clicked the TV on with it and hit the play button.

The monitor flashed brightly to the kid's life and they saw every beating, poisoning, and knifing he had thus far. The girls were stunned speechless from the horrifying display of brutality upon a young kid. Even the proud Azura and Mara were crying silently for the kid's horrid life.

When they got over their shock from the event Astrid asked furiously "how could they do that to a kid?"

"**He is hated for something he can't control**" the Shinigami replied and at their curious looks he elaborated further into the matter "**the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed inside of him at his birth after a long drawn out battle with the village and numerous casualties to it. The fourth had no choice but to seal it in his child after the incident. The third being the asshole that he is decided not to give the kid's heritage, but tell everyone the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. He also made him weak and easy to attack by placing suppression seals on him and placing him in an orphanage with an anbu squad that hates him headed by the guy that hates him most for killing his sensei. So the villagers, in their ever idiotic nature decide to form mobs and attack him thinking he is the demon fox that attacked their village and killed their precious hokage even if he was one he would retaliate after all the attempts and kill them all before making himself a harem of slaves that would do anything he asked since it was a huge pervert. However, I have a plan to make this stop.**"

"What is it" Astrid asked.

"**Look carefully at the numbers, nine tails for nine girls who are masters at their trades.**" Shinigami said **"I shall take one of you into him for each tail".**

"What are you going to do with the tails," Astrid the unofficial spokesperson replied.

"**I shall give them to the boy and take the Kyuubi's soul as payment. You don't know how long I have waited for it.**" Shinigami replied.

"I agree to the terms of this deal" they all said at the same time after a few minutes of thinking it over.

With that, they were transported into the seal instead of the Kyuubi.

Flashback end

Naruto was stunned at what he just overheard from the girls. Not only did they care for him but the third hokage set this all up as well as the fact that he was the fourth's son. He was speechless. No one had ever told him that he had the Kyuubi in him but it made sense with the comments the villagers made.

"Come out right now!" Astrid ordered.

Naruto was shocked that he was caught, but did as he was ordered by the woman.

As soon as he came out Dibella squealed out a "finally" and glomped him within her bust. As much as this amused everyone they knew they had to get him out of there before he died.

"Dibella, let our container go" Astrid ordered with a chuckle.

"Fine", Dibella said with a pout on her face.

Naruto saw the pout on her face and immediately started apologizing to her thinking that he did something wrong.

All the girls frowned at this thinking how horrid his life must've been when Astrid said "girls! Group meeting right now!"

Naruto saw this and thought for sure he did something wrong. How wrong he was.

The girls huddled up and Astrid said "okay, we have two options here one we can leave him alone or two we can help him out, take your pick".

Everyone chose to help him with his training and mentality.

They turned around and saw Naruto huddled into himself in a fetal position far away from them.

"What's wrong, Naruto" Dibella asked as she was best in those situations. Dibella didn't see him respond but heard mutterings like "please don't beat me" or "I'm sorry I'm a monster" and frowned. She reacted immediately going over all the choices and figured the best one was to hug him.

Naruto stiffened at the unfamiliar closeness before he relaxed into the hug.

After Naruto stopped crying and Dibella let him go Astrid said to him "Naruto we have made a decision." Cue flinch from Naruto. "We are going to help you with your training and help you with your mentality."

Naruto immediately jumped up and hugged her muttering "thank you" over and over again.

After that they explained to Naruto his training schedule for the next 3 years after they had left Konoha since he did not owe alliegence to the place that gave him hell and then more hell.

1st year:

5 am- wake up

6 am- archery with Aera

7 am- Speech with Vex (bribery)

8 am- restoration with Brynna

9 am- history of the world

10 am- stealth with Nocturnal

11 am- one-handed weapons with Astrid

12 pm- lunch

1 pm- speech with Dibella (persuasion)

2 pm- enchanting with Azula

3 pm- smithing with Camille

4 pm- cooking with Camille

5 pm- illusion with Mara

6 pm- dinner

7-9- extra help

9- bed

2nd and 3rd year:

5 am- wake up

6-8 am archery with Aera M, W, F/ smithing with Camille T, R (Thursday)

8-10 am- Speech with Vex M, W, F/ Speech with Dibella T, R (Thursday)

10-12 am- restoration with Brynna M, W, F / illusion with Mara T, R (Thursday)

12 pm- lunch

1-3 pm- enchanting with Azula M, W, F / Cooking with Camille T, R (Thursday)

3-6 pm- destruction with Azula M, W, F / Conjuration with Brynna T, R (Thursday)

Weekend- one handed, two handed, intimidate, stamina, light armor, heavy armor, and magicka amount with all

Konoha was in for a rude awakening after the last day.

A/N: that's all folks!

Naruto's stats:

Stamina: 1,000 health: 725 Magicka: 1500

I just got this idea and had to get it out people.

This will be my second story that has over a thousand words per chapter! I am on a roll here.

I had realized there was a Naruto tutored by Alduin story but none where Naruto is tutored by anyone else.

I may or may not add anyone else after this chapter, however these are the girls I will add

Harem: Skyrim girls, Yuugao, Hana, Tsume, Anko, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Mikoto, Sasame, Fuka, and fem tailed beasts other than nine tails

That's all folks, please review!


	2. Wave!

**A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter of Naruto of the nine. I have looked at some reviews for this and have changed Camille's name back to its original spelling of Camilla. I know I said I was going to update Harry Potter and the vampire maximus every weekend but I will be taking a little break so I can work with the three contest winners on the crossovers and harem for that story. I also want to know if I should have Harry and Fenris Greyback hate each other. Anyway I have added Tsunade to the harem but have made her younger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Skyrim. **

Recap: last chapter Naruto met the nine girls who are masters of their trade. Naruto had left Konoha to train in Skyrim's arts for three years and is in wave country.

Naruto had grown over the three years. He was now around five seven. He wore a black sleeveless cloak with padded leather boots that were good for speed. He had two blades strapped to his back. Both were the exact same make. The swords had black handles with bits of red in it and the top was a reddish black color that looked very much like blood. You could tell just by looking at them how sharp the blades were. They were Daedric swords.

He was currently looking at a half finished bridge covered in mist. Although it was covered in mist he could still see what was going on in there thanks to his _**detect life or death**_ enchantment he put on his eyes. He could see two jonin level ninja fighting it out while a pink haired man was guarding the client. He looked further down the bridge and saw two girls, both Uchiha from the looks of it. One had long black hair with her sharingan uncovered. The other had the same style of hair but no sharingan.

With those images in sight, Naruto made a decision of what to do.

Naruto jumped down from the ledge and started sprinting towards the fray. He drew one of his swords and slashed upwards just in time to intercept Zabuza's strike and make him lose his balance.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked.

"I am a swordsman," he responded "I would like an honor duel between fellow swordsmen, Zabuza Momochi".

"Very well" Zabuza responded.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before Zabuza ran at Naruto with a maniacal gleam in his eyes that showed his killing intent. Right before Zabuza struck Naruto with his sword, Naruto took his sword and parried Zabuza's blow. After that, Naruto took the chance to try and strike Zabuza with his sword. Zabuza had already recovered from the blow and parried his blade to the side. _What skill_ was Zabuza's only thought before jumping away to get away from that battle as neither side was winning.

Naruto and Zabuza took the time to adjust their stances and run at each other. Naruto struck first this time in a downwards motion. Zabuza parried his strike then went for his own sideswipe. Zabuza didn't expect his opponent to jump on his sword and kick him in the face before flipping away.

Zabuza decided then was the perfect time to use a jutsu. **Water style: water dragon jutsu **he called out.

Behind Zabuza rose a gigantic dragon made of water that sped towards Naruto.

As it was speeding towards Naruto, he ran over different options and chose the one most suitable towards the jutsu. Naruto used the _**Shock Cloak**_ to speed up his movements enough to move out of its way in a blinding blue flash.

The display of Naruto's speed reminded Kakashi of his sensei's **Flying thunder god**.

Zabuza was shocked at Naruto's display of power. He then saw the perfect opportunity to hit him.

Zabuza rushed in with his sword ready to kill him only for Naruto to move to the left and swing his sword strong enough to crack Zabuza's giant sword.

Naruto then took his second sword out and tried to slash at Zabuza. Zabuza barely dodged and tried to back away only for Naruto to put his second sword, grab Zabuza's sword, and head butt him.

Zabuza stumbled away while stunned and Naruto saw the opportunity to use Zabuza's own sword to cleave his body in two with a diagonal slash.

While this was going on, the Uchiha girl without the **sharingan** had awakened it during the fight. In what was now an uneven fight, the Uchiha twins were completely decimating Haku with their use of **Fire style: grand fireball jutsu** and their use of improvisation in the middle of battle, as they were using the senbon thrown at them to give him a taste of his own medicine.

The two Uchiha females had finally finished the battle after using senbon to injure and slow their opponent then kill him with a kunai to the heart.

After the two battles, the group heard a clapping at the end of the bridge.

With the mist lifted (since Zabuza died and the mist was made using his chakra and the water in the air as mediums), the group could easily see about a thousand thugs in front of Gato of the shipping company.

"Well, well, well; it looks like the so called demon of the mist wasn't all that after all. What a surprise!" Gato exclaimed as he and his army laughed at the comment.

Naruto may not like the guy; however, Zabuza was a good opponent to fight. With that thought in mind Naruto conjured a bow using _**Bound Bow**_ and then cast _**Soul Trap**_ on the bow. Naruto quickly checked his inventory for the number of **Black Soul gems** he had left. After he checked how many of the **Black Soul gems** he had left, he strung a thousand arrows at once, used a _**Sparks**_ spell to light them on fire, and sent them flying through the air. He called out the name of his favorite combination spell _**Fiery Storm of the Phoenix arrows**_!

The spell left the army of bandits with just over a hundred of the ones by Gato.

Naruto then brought out his _**Soul Armor **_and used _**Exchange**_ to put the armor on and swords in his hand. After he put the armor on, he charged the bandits to get to Gato. The bandits saw him coming and did the stupidest move in their life, they charged at him.

Naruto killed the first one before the bandit even got his sword up, killed another two by ducking and letting them stab each other, killed three by stabbing one through the back and charging them with the body, a dozen that were trying to gang up on him killed with one slash, two dozen after he used some **Black Soul gems** to fuel the armor's natural defenses which used the souls as tendrils that shoot out of it, and the rest with his _**Soul Slasher**_ enchantment he had on his weapon. Naruto then went up to Gato.

Gato said "please have mercy". "Can't kill with mercy" Naruto replied. With that, Naruto cleaved his head off and filled his weapon. Naruto was genuinely caught by surprise at the size of the midget's soul. It was large enough to fill two **Greater Black Soul gems**!

With that, Naruto turned to the Konoha team and said "yo!"

**A/N: That's it for this one folks! Be sure to check for a new poll I am coming out with. Naruto is obviously very strong in this fic and has very strong skills in his practices. Here are the techniques and items used:**

**Padded leather boots: A stronger version of the regular ones that is good for speedy people. It is an item that sacrifices defense for speed. **

**Daedric Sword: one of the strongest items possible to smith. Very high attack rating, and it is Very costly to make.**

**Detect life or death: an illusion spell used to see your enemies and tell where they are. It can be used as an enchantment as well as a spell.**

**Sharingan: The Uchiha bloodline. Each evolution makes it more powerful and increases its abilities. It is said to have a dark secret and dark origins.**

**Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu: a chakra jutsu that makes a gigantic dragon out of water that attacks your opponent.**

**Shock Cloak: It is a highly advanced lightning destruction spell that cloaks the wearer in lightning. A side effect is that it increases your speed.**

**Flying Thunder God jutsu: It is a chakra sealing technique that only the fourth hokage could use. It has the ability of instantaneous transportation between places. **

**Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu: It has the ability to shoot a giant fireball out of the user's mouth.**

**Bound Bow: a conjured bow with its own arrows**

**Soul Trap: a conjuration spell that traps an enemy's soul**

**Black Soul gem: a gem that contains human souls**

**Sparks: a low damage low cost destruction spell that shoots out a continuous stream of fire**

**Fiery Storm of the Phoenix arrows: a combination spell that shoots out a stream of lit on fire arrows**

**Soul Armor: high rating armor that is powered by black soul gems. If powered high enough can 'activate'. When activated turns golden and does a high power tendril attack not unlike Alex Mercer's.**

**Exchange: spell that exchanges one armor for another.**

**Soul Slasher: Soul swords activation creates a massive energy attack.**

**Greater Black Soul gem: a Black soul gem with the power to absorb a hundred souls.**


	3. Tazuna's house

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of Naruto of the Nine!**

**I got a great response the first two chapters so I decided to update this story as fast as I possibly could! This shall be my update schedule:**

**Elevin Ten: Alien ark: Finale will be done and updated within the next week then I shall be taking a break for a month to get the next ark done and focus on my other stories. **

**Harry May Cry: Pre-Hogwarts ark: The Hogwarts Express will be done in six days and online then I shall take a break to focus on another story and get to the Halloween ark.**

**Soul King Naruto: Preface ark: True power reavealed! Will be up this weekend and I shall try to get it updated again in the week and start the Invasion ark.**

**Harry Potter Heir of Darkseid: Preface will be published within the next week.**

**That's all for the updates people! Check out my profile and stories for more updates and polls. If you have a question or something I shall answer it in my story. **

**I just got a question for all of you. You do know I have annonymous reviews on allowing you to review, right?**

**Chapter 3: Tazuna's house**

"Name's Naruto Nanashi." Naruto said callously to the Konoha team he had encountered on the bridge after dealing with Zabuza and Gato.

Kakashi was a little mad at this _boy_ stealing his fight and glory from him while the pink haired ma-no, wait, now that he got a closer look that was a girl was knocked out. The two Uchiha females both came up to him and the one with the longer hair said "My name is Tsuki, the pink haired Harlot is Sakura, that's Kakashi, and this is my sister Satsuki."

Naruto looked at them for a minute before he spoke "I am..."

"No one important. I killed Zabuza, Gato, and the thugs let's go." Kakashi interrupted.

Kakashi thought it would would work only for the bridge builder to speak up and say "Really I could have sworn you got your ass handed to you by Zabuza and it was the boy who did all of that." Tazuna said.

Kakashi bristled with anger at the thought of not having the uchiha clan reborn under him after a mysterious man had killed the whole clan except for Mikoto, Ikuto (female Itachi), and his two gennin like the Sandaime had promised him.

"Hey kid, what do you say to coming to my house and staying for a few days?" Tazuna asked.

"Why not." Naruto responded with a shrug.

_An hour later..._

Naruto had sat down to eat with Tazuna's family. On the left of him was Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. On the left of him was Tazuna's grandson, Inari. From what Naruto could tell of them one was humble and beautiful and the other was a short emo in the making.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Tsunami said.

"Thanks, Tsunami." Naruto responded, happy at the prospect of something other than instant food to eat.

"Quit lying." Inari said about halfway through the meal.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said quit lying! There is no way Gato is dead!" Inari said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked again.

"Gato is too powerful, too strong to die!" Inari exclaimed.

"Tell me something, was he tall and strong?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Err no." Inari replied.

"Did he have an armada of strong techniques to use?" Naruto demanded again.

"No." Inari exclaimed.

"Then why is it impossible for him to be dead?" Naruto demanded for the third time in fullfillment of the scriptures (Just had to put that in there.).

"Because he has a gigantic army." Inari answered.

"Wrong. He has a gigantic DISORGANIZED and UNTRAINED army." Naruto answered.

"What's the difference?" Inari asked.

"A gigantic DISORGANIZED and UNTRAINED army means they are actually easier to kill since they have practically no way to defend themselves and keep getting in each others way, hell I've seen them kill each other before that's how unorganized they were." Naruto answered.

And suddenly, Inari understood. It didn't matter that Gato had a huge army. What mattered was that they could have always fought back and killed them if they wanted to and instead let their spirit break.

"We brought this on ourselves" Inari said.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"He means that instead of letting your spirit break like you did you could have easily taken them out or even caused them to kill each other the whole time if you had wanted to." Naruto answered bluntly.

"What do you mean, freak?" Sakura sneered.

"I mean that these guys always had the chance to fight back and get organized since the bandits weren't as trained as them." Naruto answered her.

Satsuki, Tsuki, and Tsunami were silent throughout this whole exchange thinking over the conversation in their head. Kakashi was silent thinking how to turn this into him winning the mission when all of a sudden he got a gleam in his eye and said "You still need to pay us, Tazuna."

Tazuna gulped and said "I don't have the money."

"That's fine you can pay us another way and we will completely overlook this." Kakashi said.

"How?" Tazuna asked worriedly.

"Give me your daughter." Kakashi said maniacly.

As soon as Kakashi said this the room dropped to subzero temperatures and Kakashi went on the floor holding onto his bloodied and smashed balls.

"Never do that ever again!" Naruto snarled as he approached Kakashi.

As soon as Naruto got there he pinned Kakashi against the wall and said "Not that you'll be able to as you just lost your preciousness." And then he smirked sadistically.

"Put me down, I am your superior." Kakashi demanded arrogantly only to get his side cut.

"Fool I am a civilian of a different country. Your laws mean nothing to me and I could care less what you will say to the arrogant fool of a Hokage. Now, you will go back to the village and I shall accompany you to make sure you don't try anything on the way."

Unknown to him (as he was still a bit blind when it came to that stuff), Tsunami, Tsuki, and Satsuki all gained a great deal of respect at that display of power he had just used against Kakashi and the display of respect for women and anti-sexism sentiment as well.

"Now, let's go!" Naruto comanded as the Konoha team then marched out the door carrying the two knocked out people as Sakura couldn't handle the pressure.

"Hey, tousan." Tsunami said.

"Hmm, what?" Tazuna asked.

"Can we name the bridge the Great Nanashi Bridge?" Tsunami responded.

"Got a nice ring to it. That shall be it's name!" Tazuna announced to his daughter.

As Tazuna went into the house following his family he thought _kid's gonna go far..._

**A/N: Done! I have picked three members of the harem and set Kakashi and the Sandaime up as bad guys. I have done what I wanted.**

**This is another short chapter as this one is just conversations and the introduction of Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunami's characters. As you can see, Naruto hates people who try what Kakashi try and also is very aggressive in his personality. **

**The next chapter shall be the arrival in Konoha and the council meeting.**

**That's all for now!**


	4. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
